Avengers
The Avengers, also known as the Heroes of World, are a team of extraordinary individuals, either with superpowers or other special characteristics. Its purpose is to protect world stability from inner or extraterrestrial threats, and to work with the peaceful interests of the whole world rather than a specific country or organization. The Avengers were first assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D.when Loki invaded Earth with his Chitauri army to conquer the planet. The team defeated him and went to their separate ways. After S.H.I.E.L.D. became a defunct agency, Stark Industriesremodeled Stark Tower into Avengers Tower and the team joined the fight against HYDRA. After they finished the war, Tony Stark built Ultron hoping that the AI would be able to defend the world from any threats necessary. The plan backfired and Ultron started a war against humanity, ending with Ultron's defeat. When Ultron was defeated, the team gained new recruits and relocated to the New Avengers Facility. Under Captain America's leadership, the team successfully completed some missions, though the collateral damage caused during their conflicts made the United Nations pass a document, known as the Sokovia Accords, to regulate their actions. The different opinions regarding this oversight made the Avengers disband as a team, and it split into two different factions, with its members and other heroes gathering around Iron Man and Captain America, respectively. After Captain America stopped Helmut Zemo, the instigator of their fight, the team was divided.Avengers was Reassemble secretly while Ross chasing Cap's team Tony was strike back by get avengers in Affiliation to stark industries. 2nd team is phineas team after Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel for 9 years the gang had big project Ferb receated the beak again phineas can mixing super soldier serum then'' Isabella and Phineas becoming Captain America so phineas create the energy shield looklike Captain America shield for 2 meanwhile Ginger and Baljeet becoming Hulk (for Baljeet again but Ginger for the first time) because they were exposed to Gamma Radiation instead of Vita Radiation that make Isabella and Phineas becoming Captain America themselves.Buford that had name superhero himself bear boy but now he was one and first guy can lift Mjølnir. but he was surprise that he knowing that is thor hammer so he put the hammer down and leave it. while Adyson was second before thor can lift this hammer too.in 2011 love muffin created spider inator so they shot to jeremy and candace they had an abilities like spider same as peter and mary jane.other former fireside girls such as Holly becoming falcon Gretchen becoming black widow by training by natasha romanoff Milly and Katie use the beak armor other one such as Irving Du Bois becoming Hawkeye by training by clint barton so they join as the team and mix up with Main Avengers to fight againt the Chitauries in New York Years later Ferb and Vanessa work at stark industry and upgrade their armor and help Tony Stark and Pepper Pott fighting A.I.M and Mandalin that time Hydra Project insight targeting them Phineas work with captain america,hawkeye,falcon and black widow to fight againt hydra after insight fail at same day hydra strike back to kill all who resistance at get war on washington D.C. one to protect the world one to revenge pirce and rule the world evening all hydra vehicle trooper had been killed destroy and that time hydra that rising and then on the run avengers strike back til the sokovia ultron birth at time so phineas team create 120 Synthezoids by regeneration crandle to fight againt ultron years later phineas team was attempt to join sokovia accord so Ross send his agents to custody phineas team but they can escape the airport battle is beginning while main avengers team is crash phineas go to zyberia to stop winter soldier and evil iron man so ferb and vanessa help to fight .phineas and steve go to raft and help the rest team of avengers before steve and team will exile phineas take ross's agents and evil iron man in jail and back to danville.and move one of team to texas to exile while the team is broken and on the run. History Recruitment Starting the Initiative The Avengers are the result of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury's Avengers Initiative. Fury realized that a group of extraordinary individuals would be needed to battle the growing forces that conventional military forces would not be able to handle alone, much less defeat. The founding members are Captain America, the world's first superhero, the invincible armored Iron Man, the Asgardian warrior prince: Thor, the rage monster known only as the Hulk, and two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most skilled operatives, Hawkeye, an archer with perfect aim, and Black Widow, a master assassin with a huge skill-set. Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers?action=edit&section=10 :"We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks." "I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need."'' :―The World Security Council and Nick Fury[src] At first, when it seemed to be no progress with it, the Avengers Initiative was shut down. Gideon Malick put the focus on Phase 2, an initiative to reverse-engineer HYDRA weapons to create weapons for Earth's defense and examining the Tesseract as a source for such weapons. Loki arrived through the Tesseract from "the other end of space" and began attacking several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, taking control of Hawkeye and Erik Selvig with the Scepter and taking hold of the Tesseract. Following this, Nick Fury reinstates the Avengers Initiative and has Phil Coulson call for Black Widow to bringing in the others. Coulson has her go to Kolkata, India to bring in Bruce Banner, who can track the cube due to the fact that it is emitting low levels of Gamma Radiation, of which Banner is an expert. Meanwhile, Fury goes to Captain America to give him his first mission since being awakened. Coulson personally travels to Stark Tower to bring Tony Stark files containing information regarding his other potential teammates, Members Phineas team Captain America (Phineas Flynn) * Name:Phillips "Phineas" Flynn * Activity: 2008 (unofficial),2012-present(official) * Rank: Leader of team (till 2016) * Description: Phineas Flynn is one of fightable gang to help Superheroes fight the villains in Danville 4 years later he recreate the serum supersoldier and become 2nd Captain America with his girlfriend Isabella phineas and team use to join the fight againt super villains then his team back to fights again during summer he do every things for 9 years that make him and his friend not boring and fun through 9 summer later in 2016 phineas life is on the run with his friend and then after he help steve rogers break prison phineas take the rank of leader to Ferb and moved his team to texas and now they live in Grave jail junk yard (No Avengers) during that time his team create weapons for protection and created the sheild generator truck Iron Man (Ferb Fletcher) * Name: Ferbs "Ferb" Fletcher * Activity: 2008 (unofficial),2012-present(official) * Rank: Leader of team (2016-2017) * Description:Ferb Fletcher is the genius engineer craftman one day he and his girlfriend Vanessa had kidnap to the regulator tower when their lives on the line they create the armor like iron man and become the armor hero now Captain America (Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) * Name: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Activity: 2008(unofficial),2012-present)(official) * Rank:Lieutenant of team * Description: Isabella is one female in team she is girlfriend of Phineas Flynn Rescue (Vanessa Doofenshmirtz) Hulk(Baljeet Tjinder) Thor(Buford VanStomm) Black Widow(Gretchen) Hawkeye(Irving Du Bois) She Hulk(Ginger Hirano) Thor(Adyson Sweetwater) Falcon(Holly) The beak(Milly and Katie) Spiderman(Jeremy Johnson) Spider Woman(Candace Flynn) Monty Monogram(Quickilver) Stacy Hirano(Scarlet Witch) Django Brown(AntMan) Jenny Brown(Wasp) Vision Army Main team Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Name: Anthony Edward Stark * Activity: 2012, 2015 - 2016 * Rank : Leader of team (2016-2017) * Description: Anthony Edward Stark, called Tony by most, is a self-proclaimed eccentric genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist.After being abducted by the Ten Rings terrorist organization, who desired his company's weapons technology, Stark constructed a high-tech suit of armor that aided him in his escape. Shaken from the experience, Stark seeks to bring about world peace using other suits, each one more advanced than the last. His heroic adventures have brought him into contact with enemies, including Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko, Justin Hammer and Aldrich Killian. However, his self-destructive nature and love for fame made his actions less than discrete, and attracted the attention of Nick Fury. Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Nick Fury's peacekeeping intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and later teamed up with them and the Avengers to take down Loki during the Chitauri Invasion. Usually when not on his own or with the Avengers, he teams up with his best friend and partner, James Rhodes. After the defeat of Ultron, Stark chose to leave the Avengers behind him,shaken by his unwitting role in the chaos Ultron caused. His choice to side with the Sokovia Accords led him to fight against his friend, Steve Rogers, causing the Avengers to divide into two groups. Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Name: Steven Grant Rogers * Activity: 2012, 2015 - 2016 * Rank:Leader of team (till 2016) * Description: Steve Rogers is a World War II veteran and the team's leader. After Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum transformed the frail Steve Rogers into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. He is considered to be the world's first superhero. Rogers destroyed multiple HYDRA bases, slowly crippling the organization. During his final battle with the leader of HYDRA, the infamous Red Skull, Rogers crashed a plane into the Arctic and was frozen in ice for nearly seventy years. He was eventually found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and resuscitated. Shortly after his revival, Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Name: Dr.Robert Bruce Banner * Activity: 2012, 2015 * Description: Doctor Bruce Banner was a graduate from Culver University who was hired by military general Thaddeus Ross to develop a new variation of the Super Soldier Serum that brought Captain America into being. Using gamma radiation,Banner succeeded in his experiments, but the results were more disastrous than he thought as he involuntarily transformed into a monster known as Hulk. Now,fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous, green menace. Unknown to Banner, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. watched over him and kept hostile forces off his back, as Fury saw Banner's transformation as being a valuable asset to the agency's Avengers Initiative.Despite his chagrin, Banner aided the Avengers greatly in the Chitauri Invasion, and later became good friends with Tony Stark and worked with him numerous times. Together, the two created the artificial intelligence Ultron, initially as a peacekeeping program, only for the AI to go rogue and force the Avengers to assemble once again. In the ensuing conflict, Banner was declared missing in action during the Battle of Sokovia and was last seen aboard the Avengers Quinjet. Hawkeye Name: Clint Barton Activity: 2012- 2016 Description: Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is an elite agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. A master marksman and specialist in archery, Barton has been assigned on various different missions and faced numerous dangers in his career; it was one of these missions that brought his comrade, Natasha Romanoff, into S.H.I.E.L.D. Before the Chitauri Invasion, Hawkeye was assigned by Nick Fury to keep watch over Erik Selvig while the doctor was studying the Tesseract; Hawkeye was subsequently brainwashed by Loki during the destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. and unwillingly aided him in setting up his invasion of New York. However, after the attack on the Helicarrier, he was freed from Loki's mental control and joined the Avengers to fight against Loki's alien army. After that, he continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. until its collapse, after which he then returned to the Avengers and assisted in bringing down Ultron. Once that threat had been dealt with, Barton chose not to remain with the Avengers, instead returning to his wife and children. However, Barton teamed with Captain America with his fight against the Sokovia Accords and its supporters. After the Clash of the Avengers, Barton and the others siding with Captain America went into hiding. Black Widowhttp://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers?action=edit&section=45 * Name: Natasha Romanoff * Activity: 2012- 2016 * Description: Natasha Romanoff, better known as Black Widow, is a former Russian spy and a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counterintelligence agency that founded the Avengers, before it collapsedat the hands of HYDRA. Even in her short career at S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Romanoff has turned covert espionage into an art form. Armed with an extensive complement of high-tech weaponry and armaments, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat training, Romanoff's skill-set seems to know no bounds. After Loki declared war on Earth, Romanoff joined the Avengers, despite not being applied to the initiative, and contributed greatly in the team's battle against Loki and the Chitauri. She and Captain America remained members of the team after the defeat of Ultron, recruiting new members under Nick Fury's counsel. Romanoff initially supported the Sokovia Accords, but chose to betray Tony Stark, realizing the damage their fight against the Avengers opposing the Accords was causing. After allowing Captain America and the Winter Soldier to escape, she was forced to go on the run. war machine * Name: James Rhodes * Activity: 2015 - present * Description: USAF Colonel James Rhodes was the military liaison to Stark Industries and a close friend of Tony Stark. He appropriated his Mark II Iron Man suit and had it modified by Hammer Industries into the War Machine armor. During the government's alliance with the think tank A.I.M., Rhodes became known as the Iron Patriot to boost morale as he investigated alleged attacks by the terrorist group the Ten Rings, until A.I.M. was exposed as being behind them and Rhodes resumed using the War Machine codename, which he personally preferred. Rhodes aided the Avengers during the Battle of Sokovia and joined the team in its second incarnation. Rhodes joined his friend Tony Stark and the Avengers who supported with the Sokovia Accords and fought against those who were rejected them, ending in Rhodes' getting injured and nearly paralyzed. Quicksilver * Name: Pietro Maximoff * Activity: 2015-present * Description: Pietro Maximoff was a man who was born in the Eastern European country of Sokovia with his twin sister, Wanda. When the twins were children, their parents died in a bombing involving Tony Stark's weapons technology. As the two grew up, Sokovia was caught up in constant war and strife, and the twins regularly took part in various protests meant to drive military forces out of their home. Wolfgang von Strucker, the leader of a secret HYDRA group set up in Sokovia, recruited Pietro and Wanda to take part in a series of tests involving the Scepter. The energy from the scepter transformed the twins, granting them superpowers. Pietro himself was gifted with superhuman speed, and his talents as well as his sister's led to their indoctrination by Ultron in his campaign against the Avengers. The twins assisted Ultron greatly for a time, before learning of his genocidal intents towards humanity; they turned against Ultron, deciding to instead help the Avengers stop him. However,unlike real film Quicksilver wasn't killed in the battle, as fast speed he reflex machine gun bullets protecting Hawkeye and the young boy he had been trying to rescue.after battle of sokovia he offically joining the Avengers and wearing a new costume, along with his sister. (he had one shot scene in Pnf Civil War) Scarlet Witch *Name: Wanda Maximoff *Activity: 2015 - 2016 *Description: Wanda Maximoff is a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia who grew up solely in the company of her twin brother, Pietro, after their parents were killed by weaponry of Tony Stark's making. In an effort to help purge their country of warfare, the twins agreed to undergo experiments with the Scepter under the supervision of Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA cell, and achieved superpowers as a result, with Wanda attaining various telekinetic and energy manipulating abilities. In his mission to bring about the genocide of the human race, Ultron took great use in the pair, manipulating their enmity towards Tony Stark to serve his own needs. But upon learning of Ultron's true motives, Wanda and Pietro rebelled against the android and joined up with the Avengers in the Battle of Sokovia, where Pietro was killed, leaving Wanda devastated. She later joined up with Captain America's second incarnation of the Avengers. Maximoff disagreed with the Sokovia Accords, causing her to fight against some of her teammates, including her love interest, Vision. She later went on the run along with her fellow teammates Vision *Name: Vision *Activity: 2015 - present *Description: Vision is a powerful synthetic life form originally constructed by brilliant scientist Dr. Helen Cho and then perfected by the deranged artificial intelligence, Ultron, using the power of the Mind Stone hidden within the Scepter. Ultron sought to make the synthetic's body his own, but fortunately, the body was claimed by the Avengers and perfected by Tony Stark, who uploaded into it the consciousness of his own AI, J.A.R.V.I.S., granting the synthetic life. Calling himself the Vision, the robot proved his faithfulness to the Avengers and assisted them as a last minute addition in the Battle of Sokovia. Vision himself was responsible for Ultron's defeat, and remained with the Avengers when they were reformed by Captain America. However, the Avengers divided into two groups, after some of the members' disagreements with the Sokovia Accords. Despite his love towards Wanda Maximoff, he chose to fight her and the members who opposed the Accords. Thor *'Name': Thor Odinson *'Activity': 2012 - 2015 *'Description': Thor is the heir of Odin, the king of Asgard. When Thor's headstrong ways nearly plunged his realm into war, Odin banished Thor to Earth as punishment, where his otherworldly antics drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. While in exile on Earth, Thor learned humility and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous adoptive brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father, and attempted to confront Loki over his actions; the ensuing confrontation resulted in Loki's own exile. After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor must now return to Earth once again to prevent a cosmic-level catastrophe. With Mjølnir, a legendary hammer with immense power, in his hand, the mighty warrior soon finds himself drawn into an unlikely alliance with Nick Fury's secret initiative, the Avengers, lending his power to their cause against Loki and his army. When the crisis with Ultron took place years later, Thor grouped with the Avengers again. However, once that ordeal had ended, Thor left his mortal compatriots once more, returning to Asgard to further understand his vision on the mysterious and powerful Infinity Stones. Falcon *'Name': Sam Wilson *'Activity': 2015 - 2016 *'Description': A USAF veteran, Sam Wilson was one of the test pilots for the EXO-7 Falcon flight harness, but after his partner Riley was killed in action, he worked as a counselor for veterans in Washington, D.C., where he became acquainted with Steve Rogers. Rogers and Natasha Romanoff turned to his help when they discovered S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised by HYDRA, and he donned his wings again to aid in stopping Project Insight. Afterwards, Wilson investigated the Winter Soldier's whereabouts on Rogers' behalf as he was preoccupied by leading the Avengers against HYDRA, before joining the second incarnation of the team. He stayed loyal to Rogers as they faced against Iron Man and his supporters on the Sokovia Accords, causing Wilson to go on the run with the rest of those who opposed the Accords. Spider-Man Deadpool Ant-man Spider woman Wasp Thor(Jane Foster) Rescue Agent 13 Relationshipshttp://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers?action=edit&section=53 Allieshttp://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers?action=edit&section=54 *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Helen Cho *Erik Selvig *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Laura Barton *Cameron Klein *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Jasper Sitwell † (formerly) *Stark Industries **Happy Hogan **Pepper Potts *Sharon Carter *T'Challa/Black Panther *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Captain America's Team) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Captain America's Team) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Iron Man's Team; later declined official membership) *Joint Counter Terrorist Centre (Iron Man's Team) **Everett Ross *Phineas's Fleet *Guardians of the Galaxy Enemieshttp://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers?action=edit&section=55 *Loki *Chitauri *Leviathans *Outriders *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker † **List † **Jensen **Ultimo † *Ulysses Klaue † *Ultron † **Ultron Sentries † *Crossbones † *Helmut Zemo *Thaddeus Ross crew **Thaddeus Ross **Mohawk/Dr. David Bringdown **Dreadbot/Antonio de la Torre Saavedra broc sr. **Nitrozeus/Mittington Random **Berserker **Onslaught/Bannister **Skywarp/Suzy Johnson *Thanos *Black Order **'Corvus Glaive'http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Order?action=edit&section=3 **'Ebony Maw'http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Order?action=edit&section=4 **'Proxima Midnight'http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Order?action=edit&section=5 **'Black Dwarf(Cull Obsidian)' **'Super Giant' Category:Heroes Category:10th Dimension Category:Earth-200000